Foul Ball
by Arriza.Alexam75
Summary: Eren, the star player of the basketball team called Maria Wall Academy. During his practice, he met someone really arrogant and find it really stupid with their little incident. But what does this person really mean to him in the future? EreRi. Riren. AU. Yaoi. SMUT in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Im excited doing this fic because earlier we ( my friends ) are at the gym earlier and A guy was staring at the player so I was like hahaha, this may look good for both Eren and Rivaille. I know... I was planning to make this one a one shot but I want stories who hazzz le cocokblocks~ so yeah~ XD

Anyways, if you ever opened this fic Im thanking you already ^^

Warning: This fic is for FANGIRLS only. You know why ;)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Unexpected

_" Pass it to me! " The ball bounce on the newly waxed floor as the blond guy grabbed it with speed and with the fantastic and perfect jump the ball entered the ring swiftly. The crowds cheer and everyone was waiting for the last score. 12 seconds until the last quarter ends and everyone cannot wait to see who will win, standing up is the best motive to show that they're excited seeing the result. The next team runs to the other side of the court and the ball bounced out of the ring making the other team to do the score._

_6 seconds until the buzzer rang the whole court. Sweat runs down to number 4's neck as he run until the buzzer beater. He passed the ball to number 10 and as the buzzer rang to recall that the game is over. Number 10 shot the ball into a three pointer. The crowds cheer and everyone who are at Maria Wall Academy jumped out their chairs and meet their teams. The team clouded Number 10 and carried him while lifting him up and down. Scoring MWA : 101 WSU : 96_

_" Haha! I know I could count on you, Eren! " Reiner, the captain of the team muffled his hair._

_" You did great, Eren! The team will be celebrating because of you. " Armin, the coach cheered their win and everyone gets excited to get their trophy. They dropped Eren and the host handed Eren their trophy._

_" Congrats on winning, MWA. " She handed Eren the trophy and congrats them all. Eren raised his right hand as he signaled their win._

_After 2 years..._

The whistle rang all the team and formed a circle on Armin, their coach. " Everyone listen. MWA is invited again tot he new league. I hope everyone noticed this... Anyway, since we joined the first league of tournament, double practice as always to improve more of your skills. As of now, there will be visitors later to watch you play, from Rose University. Show them what you got. Alright! - " Armin put left on on the center. " Go! Hunters! " All the team screamed their spirit and jugged out the formation. Armin left them and sat on the bench to watch the team warm up.

" Saving your breath, na Eren? " Reiner said as he stretch his shoulders. Everyone was grabbing their towel to wipe their sticky sweat on their skin. Eren somehow grabbed his left foot and put it on the bench to tie them up properly.

" Yeah. Since we're gonna go doing the game again. How about saving twice as more? " Eren said as he threw a towel to Jean.

" What the heck, Yeager?! " Jean said, irritated as he grabbed the towel on his face. " What the heck is you problem?! " Jean proclaimed. Eren paid no mind to him and the gym doors suddenly opened.

" Yeager-sama! KYAAAAH~! " All from 3rd year highschool came cheering the star player, Eren Yeager. Eren laughs at them and waves before focusing on his uniform. He really likes basketball, not just because the ladies likes him but the fun he's having to it. He enjoyed how the ball plays on his palm. He likes how he grabs the ball and shoots it without fail gives him the greatest vibe he could ever feel.

" Alright, Everyone! I presume you know what to do during practice! Let's go! " Reiner shouts as he headed towards the ball.

Eren sighs, the game will begin soon.

* * *

It was starting to go noon as the teammates packed their belongings inside the locker room.

" That's a good practice, team. Anyway, since our mid exams will be coming, the practice will be postponed so that you can study all night long for the text. Also, since mid exams are coming, I assure you will still be practicing for the league. " All the team laughs and they all nodded. " Stubborn. " Armin shuffled the paper and put inside his locker. " Eren. "

Eren noticed someone calling at him and he directly looked at Armin since he knew his voice a long time ago. " Yes, coach? "

" Mikasa and I are going to the mall to buy me a new pair of sneakers since mine is getting raggy and moldy... Wanna come? " Armin said as he placed his backpack to his shoulder.

" Id love to but I gotta go practice a little more. Since Md exams are coming maybe I dont have time to practice further if that happens. " Eren said as he frowned. He wanted to join his friends to go have some fun but his feet is aching and his hands are itching to play his own game at the court.

" Well, I cant blame you either. Youre the star player afterall. " Armin said as he looks down. " Mikasa would be happy if she sees you winning the championship again. " Armin smiled his worry.

" Yeah, I wont mess up for you guys. " Eren as he laughed his worry away. " See you tomorrow, I guess. " Armin bid his goodbye along with his teammates. Eren locked his locker and closed the locker room when he heard a rather disturbing thud. He jumped with his shoes and looked at his back when he saw nothing but the half lit lights on the corridor. Feeling disturbed and alone, he directly with his varsity bag enter the court. The door squeak slowly and closed softly as Eren enters the wide court. He dropped his bag and enters the storage room and grabs the best ball he could have. By bouncing the ball with nice care he runs immediately and taking swift movements and jumped right after he got the right angle to shot a slamdunk. The ball dribbles as Eren was left hanging on the ring. He suddenly released his grip and some few PE class opened the door.

The teacher greeted Eren and Eren bowed to give her full respect. He continued dribbling and shooting the ball when he felt something really strange to his shoulders. After looking around and just seeing few kids on the court playing tag, he shrugged the feeling and continued to shoot the ball perfectly.

He grabbed the ball and dribble it again as glance to the bleacher's bench he saw someone. He was reading a book and was listening to his music. Eren, who is a little impressed that the guy is not looking at him. He looks at both of his side and saw that a lot of people was watching him play. He raised his brow.

_' Didnt this guy supposed to be watching me instead reading a book inside the gym? ' _Eren thought so and shoot the ball without looking at the ring, result, it entered.

He got close to his bench a little near to guy who is now touching his Ipod to next the song. He seems bothered, everyone who enters the court always wants to see him play but this guy seems not minding him at all.

He coughs and looks at the guy again, still doing something to his Ipod. Eren gradually shook his uniform to gather up some air. He feels hot. As he wiped his sweat with his towel he looks again to his little target. Now, was looking at him.

Startled, he somehow smiled to him but received a glare instead.

_' What the heck? '_

Got no idea why the guy seemed irritated to him, he looks at the other way but instead saw what he was reading.

' _Forbidden images of the world - Crowley J.J '__  
_

Eren jumped and rushed towards the guy. " AMAZING! You have that book! " Without thinking, he grabbed the book and opened it. " God! The features here is very good and infact are originals. Hey, can I borrow thi- " He stopped midsentence when he saw the guy was even more sending death glares.

" Brat, " The guy said. " Who told you to come near me while you're sweating more than a patient who is going to die, HUH? " The last word gave Eren the shivers he never experienced before.

_' Wait, he's not angry that I took the book instead he's angry that I'm sweating...like what? ' _seeing the guy beside him rather not giving him death glares but worse than that, Eren, instead, put the book beside him. He didint mean to give this guy such a foul first impression instead Eren offered his hand. " Im Eren, Eren Yaeger. I suppose you know me since Im the star player - "

"Never heard of you before. "

Eren stops " Pardon? "

" Never heard your name, stupid idiotic ass. "

Eren is rather having is line being snapped. He laughed it off but he's indeed pissed. " Hahahah, I see. Well, since I told you my name... how about hearing yours? "

" I dont see, to have a reason to tell you. " The guy took the book in Eren's side.

" Wait! I was planning to borrow the book for my friend! " He remembered Armin, he loves to discover things around the world ever since they were together along with Mikasa.

" This isnt mine, Idiot. " He put the book inside his bag and was ready to go.

" Hey! Wait up! " Grabbing the guy's wrist only seem to worsen the situation. Eren finally realized that he was being held on and with a few fast arm wrestle he was down. His face facing the floor while his body was hanging in the air. The shoes of the guy put it to his head.

" Look here, shitty brat. Nobody like NOBODY touches me... Its even worse when youre smelly and dirty. Just be careful next time or Ill be sending your head inside the storage room and the team will mistaken it as a ball and use it for the tournament, got it? " He tapped Eren's head with the tip of his shoe and stormed off the court. Mumbling ' great, now im stuck to these people... '

Eren, without patience angrily got up and saw Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Connie coming in his way.

" Got beaten up by a kid, huh Eren? " Jean teased as he hold his mouth not to spam his laugh.

" Hhahaha, Yeah, I just got kicked by a grade schooler. " Eren found a hand, Bertholdt was offering a hand and he gladly accepted it.

" Its been a long time since I saw some kind of attitude like that. " Reiner said as he threw his varisty bag next to Eren's/

" Wait, why are you guys here anyway... Didnt you have things to do? " Eren questioned them.

" I think Armin will explain everything. " Reiner replied as he heard the doors burst open.  
Armin came running and immediately held Eren's hand. " EREN! "

" What? "

" I'M BEING- IM BEING TRANSFERRED! "

" Huh? " Eren didnt know where to start questioning him. " Why? "

" Mom... Mom is sick and I need to move from our province. I need to go as soon as I can... I dont know why but I have to! But I contacted a friend! He'll help you! Not best in height but he's very good! I called him earlier when I noticed that in the tournament, you'll have no coach to teach you so I picked the very best so far. He's kind! You'll learn to love him because he takes first discipline than actions. I know he's here somewhere..." Armin looks everywhere. Eren did the same thing as if he knows who the person was. " There he is! " Armin pointed and everyone looks at the specific person. Eren cant believe what's he;s looking at.

" Eren, teammates, meet your sub-coach, Sir. Rivaille. "

Eren seems to be not moving anymore.

" Here's your book now, Armin. " He handed the book to Armin and Armin thanks him after.

" Seems your new basketball coach will send you to your coffin earlier than you expected, Eren. " Jean said with the final blow.

* * *

This is pretty unlike me to write long chap on the first chappie?! Anyways, we all know what will happen to Eren.

Please review~ and lemme know what yah think~


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding out

Eren's POV

As the rain come down to the pavement, I was running all the way home and forgot the umbrella. I took off my shoe outside and jumped for 6 times and wagged my hair after. I rushed to go to my room to take a bath. It didnt take long as I drop my wet body to the warm tub I earlier opened. I soak myself and my chin touched the warm water. It was the heaviest and difficult practice we ever had in years. Making us run for 50 laps is really crazy.

_' Speaking of the practice earlier, what was that coach trying us to do... Is he trying to kill us...? ' _I even soaked a little more until my lips touched the warm water. _' Rivaille was his name, huh? Oh...yeah, why would I forget. That kiddo surely have guts to order us to work even harder... I gave what I got! I'll show him... Ill show him! ' _I irritatedly took the soap and spread it to my leaned body. I saw myself on the reflection of the water.

' _You call yourself a star player? Youre just some kind of a brat who only knows how to play. Dont flatter yourself too much. '_

I suddenly punched the water in irritation. _' Damn right. I WILL show you. ' _I smirked and literally wash my body and got out of the tub. I found a good pair of clothes and wear them easily. I opened my laptop and logged to my fb to chat with my teammates. I saw that Bertholdt was online and chat him

' Bert! So, I forgot about asking you earlier, but um, are we going to have a practice tomorrow? '

I sent the message and waited to Bertholdt's reply. When I saw the bubble text, signaling that Bertholdt was typing, I grabbed my calendar and ballpen for the incoming horrible practice schedules.

' Well... As coach Rivaille said, our exams wont be an excuse to skip practice, so maybe, tomorrow around 2 pm. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and weekends for sure... '

I sighed heavily.

_' So it wont be very easy, huh? '_

' Thanks, Bertholdt. Glad you know... '

' Glad I could help. '

I literally sigh again and logged off to my fb and put some X marks to my calendar. I got down and saw my mom and my father talking to each other about their expenses for the house.

" Is something wrong, dear? " I knew it was mom's voice and I opened the refrigerator to grab a cold glass of water. I think she saw me slouching while heading towards the kitchen.

" Nothing... I'm just tired. Anyways, Ill be busy these days, Basketball and the upcoming exams... "

" I see... Do you want me to arrange dinner for you? Ill make- "

" No, Im not hungry. " I literally go upstairs and closed the door. My phone rang and I opened my bag to answer the phonecall.

" Sup, Mikasa? "

" ..Eren. I'm glad you picked up. Are you okay? "

" Mikasa, Youre not my mom. And its really irritating when you always say this everytime we see nor talk to the phone. Its tiring. "

" ...I just want to check you everytime... making sure youre all right. "

" Yeah. I am alright. And always WILL be. " I emphasized the word to Mikasa. She needs to know I am not that kid anymore.

" Okay...Oh about your new coach. "

" What is it this time... what about the kid? "

" What kid? "

" The coach you are talking about? "

" He's not a kid. He's already in his 30's "***(1)**

" Ohhh...okay. Anyways, I gotta hung up. I need to do something. "

" Wait, I havent!- "

I hung up and bounced to my bed. I dont wanna hear anything about that arrogant chibi coach... not yet.

I feel really tired and exhausted.

_' Tomorrow's activities huh... '_

I suddenly felt myself dreaming.

* * *

" Is that all the best you can all do? Are you all weakling and new recruits and shit?! " Rivaille came shouting inside the court as we run laps and laps all over the court. " Ever heard of lazy-ass people!? They're all you! "

I keep panting while catching my breath and looks at him. My teammates were catching their breaths also and keep on jogging. The coach keeps on looking at his clock and looks at me. I averted my gaze and focus on catching my breathe. I heard my sneakers touch the ground and my heart beat became faster when I hit the pavement with my shoes.

" Enough. You might die if this continues. 10 minutes break. " Coach said as he drop the stop watch as it hung on his neck. He grabbed his towel and wiped it off to his face. As I studied his face, he is nearly disgusted as he looked to his face towel.

_' Is he disgusted to his own sweat? ' _I literally laughed inside my head and sat down to the corner where my bag is supposed to be. I grabbed my mineral water and drunk half of it. It really is tiring. The coach seems to be strict from the beginning, even the first time we met. I glanced at him while drinking.

_' Not done cleaning yourself, neh Mr. Cleanfreak. '_ I laughed again inside my idiotic self, I got him a nice name. I keep on glancing to him when I saw that he's very irritated no, annoyed that he's sweating he took of his uniform and I spat a little water out of my mouth. I didnt know but I averted my gaze but secretly looks at him again.

I saw him wiping himself every inch of his chest and neck. I, now not hiding my face, looks at him while drinking. He bend his head a little and wipe his nape. I saw his face as he cursed to clean himself. I felt a little heat on my cheeks when he sat down to drink a cold water. As he gulps the cold water, his adams apple moves I started to feel...

I slapped myself. _' Fuck! No, this aint... this aint happening! ' _I closed the bottle and put it inside my bag and I grabbed my towel and wipe my face roughly. _' What the heck! What the freaking heck! '_

" Oi... Eren. "

I mentally jumped to my sit and the towel was off of my face. I looked up to him. " Yes!? "

He made this what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you face and sighs. " Where's the shower room? "

" I- I! Its around that corner. Walk there and go straight then turn left. There's a door says S.R. "

" I see. After I come back. Tell the teammates the practice will continue. " He said while he left me hanging there. I mentally look down and saw his bare back with his towel on his shoulder, hanging there senselessly.

I slowly look down. Never in my life I ever felt something like this. No... why...why a guy? Why cant it be Krista or Annie? or anyone else?! I dont know anymore.

" Eren! Were taking a shower. Wanna come? " Reiner said as he took his bag. I looked around and saw my teammates grabbing their bags as well.

" Uh, coach said after he shower... We'll be continuing our practice. "

" Well... aint refreshing is good for a while, nah Eren? " Jean said as he took out his bottle of shampoo. " Anyways, grab your things and lets shower together. haha. "

" Stop it, Pervert. You aint seeing any boobs from these guys. " Connie added as he took off his rubber shoes. " Are you getting gay? "

" If only Eren's little cousin, Mikasa is a guy, I go gay to her. " Jean said as he snickered.

" That's physically and mentally gross, horsie. " Connie laughs as Jean tries not to get piss.

" Should we really take a bath? I mean... Our coach said we will continue our practice after he's done. " Bertholdt said as he questioned Reiner.

" I want to, since this fatigue is really killing me. "

" Then I'm going. " Bertholdt runs after Reiner.

_' Like the hell I'm going there. ' _I closed my bag and warmed up my body. Its best if I washed all my fatigue simultaneously. After warming up I did a few leg training and bicep training until I got inside the storage room. I grab a single ball and dribbled it. The sound of the ball makes me so free and I closed my eyes. I run and feel the air embracing my features and shoot the ball. I opened my eyes before the ball shot itself inside the hoop. I smiled. Its very nice to play Basketball.

" Throw me the ball. " I heard somebody talks to me and I saw Mikasa there. She smiled while clenching her scarf. I laughed and threw her the ball. She dribbled it and passed it to me. " I thought I wouldn't catch you here, Eren. "

" Yeah. Trying to be my mom all day...isnt it tiring for you? No. I mean, everyday..." I said while dribbling the ball with one hand. I shoot the ball and it entered the hoop without fail.

" I just want to see you, Eren. " She said while looking down. " Armin is not here anymore so I... I just wanted to see how you were doing. " She drops her bag and came embracing me. I was a little shock to be honest and patted her head.

" Stop it, really. " I snickered and patted her head more. Well, Mikasa, my cousin is my greatest friend of all. Why not comfort her when she needed it?

*** BAG! ***

_' Wait... I feel dizzy... I felt something hit my head very hard. Was that a... ball? '  
_

" What I meant about practice is using the ball not talking to women and flirting inside the court. " I turned around and saw Rivaille standing with my teammates. I suddenly collapsed and felt my eyes close.

* * *

_" I cannot believe you hit your student with a ball, Mr. Rivaille. "  
_

I heard noises outside the room and I felt like sitting cause my head is like starting to burst. I heard the door swung open and opened my eyes and saw a blurry vision. I blinked once and twice.

" Brat. Do you know who I am? " I recognized his voice and slightly nodded. " Good. I thought you got amnesia or something from that blow. My bad. " I kept on blinking and saw his face. The place is still blurry and my head really hurts. I put my hands on my head and grunt a little. I heard him sigh. " Does it really hurt? "

" Would you imagine yourself being hit by...argh...a ball? " I irritatedly answer. _' Dya think I would be here, grunting because I dont feel anything. '_

" If you just didnt do any flirting while I'm around... This could have not happened to you. Although the girl youre flirting with did sent me a flying punch after, too bad, she didnt hit me. "

" I am not flirting her... AND she's my cousin for crying out loud. " I mentioned while grunting again in pain. I felt the bandage on my hair. Did I bled?

" I said my bad, didnt I? "

" That doesnt sound saying you are sorry. "

" Damn brat, are trying to say I should put my pride down? "

" That wont hurt you a little! Argh! "

Rivaille hit my head with his fingers. " No. But I wont do it because you told me to. "

I grunt slowly and touch where he hit his fingers on my forehead. " You keep on hurting me. " I said while massaging the painful area.

" Hmph. "

As we felt silence around ourselves he suddenly stands up and I saw him looked at me. " Try not to flirt and it wont happen again. Rest well. " He shuffled my hair and opens the door and leaves me. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up again. I held it very slowly and took a few moments to realize that...

_' Am I a Sadist or a Masochist? Wait... why am I saying this? Fuck no way... No way Ill be falling in love with that guy... he's not even a girl! Wait so it's fine if he's a girl! I dont like pain! Like ill stay with a relationship with that person who always hurts me... Wait... Im not really fine with it at all! '_

Then I felt it again, his warm hands ruffling my hair earlier. I grunt, not because about the headache I'm feeling. It's about how irritated I am to Rivaille.

What am I feeling? What is he to me? Im going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

So whaddya think? I hope Im not rushing it... well since Eren is clueless in things like this maybe its kinda good.

Anyways, A very BIG thanks to the people who followed and faved this story I mean like wow! XD And also to the people who reviewed about this fic. A very Kirei thank you for you!

See you around~


End file.
